


Charlie schizophrenia mac helps story

by sleepykittyfuck



Category: IASIP, It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykittyfuck/pseuds/sleepykittyfuck
Summary: Mac helps charlie with psychotic episode.. catatonic idk





	Charlie schizophrenia mac helps story

Mac walked into the dark house and fumbled around until he found the light switch. He flipped it on and saw Charlie sitting on the couch. He was staring at the floor, completely still except for his tapping finger and rapid blinking. His eyebrows were furrowed.  
Mac walked up to him.  
Mac: Hey, Charlie. You okay, man?  
Charlie doesn’t respond. He kind of glanced over at him, but wasn’t sure how to move.  
Mac: What’s going on, dude? Why were you sitting in the dark?  
Charlie slowly opened his mouth, but only a short sound came out. He couldn’t make himself speak. His face was scrunched up and twitching. His finger started to tap quicker, his whole hand moving now.  
Mac: Hey, it’s okay, Charlie. Can you try to focus on my voice? I think you might be having an episode. I don’t know what you need...  
Mac pulls up the notes on his phone and hands it to charlie.  
Mac: Here, maybe you can type if you can’t talk...  
Mac had been helping Charlie with learning to read, but the words still didn’t come out right, especially when he was having an episode. His mind felt even more jumbled than usual.  
Charlie took the phone in his still hand and wrote slowly at first, but then very quickly.  
[scaird scaird scaird scaird]  
His jaw started twitching and his foot was now tapping.  
Mac: Scared of what charlie?  
Charlie paused for a second, looking like he was thinking very hard.  
[evrey thung]  
He started tapping nervously at the screen, a bunch of random letter appeared. [sdsddddddxxxxxxxdzxxxxxxzzzzxxxxxxxxddddddddddddddddffffdddddddddddd]  
Mac: It’s okay charlie. I’m here. I’m here. Its okay.  
[idk mac]  
Mac: You don’t know what?  
[u u u u u uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu u uuuuyu]  
Mac swallowed.  
Mac: Me? I’m your best friend, Charlie...  
[u no u badbadbadbadbad]  
Mac: Hey charlie...?  
Charlie didn’t respond.  
Mac: Can you touch my hand?  
Charlie’s jaw twitched.  
[yyyyyyyyyyyy]  
Mac: I want you to try to move a little more. We can talk about this later... I think you just need to calm down for now.  
Mac held his palm out to charlie gently.  
Charlie glanced quickly at the hand. Mac wiggles his fingers slowly.  
Mac: Just pretend you’re typing something..  
Charlie slowly moved his shaking hand over and started tapping at Mac’s palm.  
Mac: Good, Charlie, good. Can you try to say something? Even just a noise.  
Charlie was staring at his hand tapping on Mac’s with wide eyes. His voice came out very hoarse as if he was speaking for the first time ever. His voice was very flat and monotone.  
Charlie: A-... I-... M-ma... maaa.... m-m-m-m-m-m... Maaac...  
Mac: Good, charlie! Um... What do you need?  
It was difficult for him to start. He paused for a long time. Trying to get the words to come out right.  
Charlie: ............. I... uhh.... th-th-th.... the ... um ............ w-w-w-w............ t-the.... the win...... the windoww...  
Mac looked up at the windows. It was black outside and a light rain was rapping against the glass. The room was faintly reflected on it.  
Mac: You want them covered! The curtains! Okay!!

Mac ran over and started moving the curtains.  
Charlie’s eyes didn’t leave where Mac’s hand was. He continued tapping at the air. Mac turned around when he was finished and saw Charlie. He felt his gut twist. Charlie was so sweet and excited all the time.. and now he could barely move. He was mumbling things Mac could barely understand.  
Charlie: some..things in in in in in the window and it wouldn’t go and I tried to and you did.. I don’t .. I don’t.. I don’t I don’t I don’t I don’t want it here... to hurt u... no no no no no no no no no no no  
Mac went back over to charlie and slowly put his hand back where charlie was tapping.  
Mac talked softly: Shh.. it’s okay, Charlie. I’m right here. I’m okay. You’re okay. I’m here.  
Mac didn’t completely understand what Charlie was saying, but he knew how scared he would get. It sometimes got difficult for him to explain himself, but this was much worse than he had ever seen.  
Mac: What else do you need, Charlie?  
Charlie: .... it’s...... it’s not... n-n-n-ooo.... not.. ...... n...... no... it’s not safe here...  
Mac and charlie were both looking at their hands now.  
Mac: What if we go to our room? It might feel safer. I can cover the windows and keep the lights on...  
Charlie: ..yea  
Mac: Okay, buddy. I’ll be right back. Is that okay, Charlie?  
Charlie nodded oddly.  
Mac slowly pulled his hand away and then dashed to their room. He turned on the lights, shut the curtains, and pushed any junk into the closet. He knew Charlie was afraid of shadows.

Mac went back to the living room. Charlie had his hands in his lap now and he was tapping at his thighs. He looked up at Mac for a little longer, but his eyes rested somewhere on his shirt. Charlie doesn’t like eye contact on most days.  
Mac smiles slightly, also looking somewhere on Charlie’s shirt. He knew he got very scared by eye contact.  
Mac reached his hand out to Charlie.  
Mac: Can you try to stand up?  
Charlie nodded very slowly. And he let Mac help him to his feet.  
Charlie seemed very tense. Like he had just put himself into more danger by leaving his spot on the couch. He stood very still. His eyes darted all around.  
Mac: You wanna walk to the room?  
Charlie glanced at him and then walked quickly away from Mac and to the bedroom. He threw himself onto his spot on the bed.

Mac followed him in and closed the door behind him. He sat softly beside Charlie.  
Mac held out his hand again for him to touch. Charlie lay his twitching hand on top of Mac’s. They sat like that for a while until Charlie spoke.  
Charlie: I.. wa-wanted to go here... but I..i couldn’t... this is ... the safe place... and I couldn’t... go here...  
Mac: I know. That must have been really scary.  
Charlie glances over at him.  
Charlie: Yea... did you s-seee.. see any.... of them...  
Mac: Any what?  
Charlie can’t respond.  
Mac: I didn’t see anything, charlie. You’re just sick.  
Charlie: It’s not real...  
Mac: Nope...you’re safe. I’m here. And, besides, no one would never mess with someone as badass as me!  
Charlie smiles slightly.  
Charlie: Yeah... you wish......man..  
His words didn’t come out the right way, but Mac laughed anyway.  
Mac: Everything will be better in the morning, Charlie.  
He rubbed his thumb against Charlie’s hand.  
Mac: Hey, what do you want to do tomorrow?  
Charlie looked at macs shirt. He noticed it was pink and sleeveless. He liked pink.  
Charlie: I ... don’t know.. what we do.  
Mac frowned, but smiled again.  
Mac: We can do all kinds of stuff, man! I could make pancakes for breakfast. I don’t think you’ve eaten for a while... Oh! We could watch those awesome action movies! Or... uhhh...  
Charlie: I want.. to make.... mu... music.  
Mac: Yeah! We could do that! I love your music, man!  
Mac smiled.  
Charlie’s fingers weren’t tapping anymore. He inches under the covers, his messy hair pressed against the pillow.  
Charlie: ..mmm tired, Maac...  
Mac tucked himself under the blanket too, facing charlie. Charlie’s hand was still resting on top of macs. Charlie sheepishly curled in towards Mac. His forehead near his pink shirt. He soon fell asleep to the steady rhythm of Mac’s breathing.  
Mac smiled and kissed charlie gently on top of his head. He put on his eye mask to block out the still on light. He drifted to sleep...

....

Mac was the first to wake up. He was cooking pancakes on the stove when charlie shuffled into the kitchen.  
Mac: Hey, man!  
Charlie: ...Hey, mac.  
Charlie looked confused and embarrassed. His voice sounded normal now.  
Charlie: was I.. like.. acting really weird last night? Because I’m really sorry man I don’t know what was going on. I don’t remember a lot that happened. I don’t want you to think I’m like weird or whatever.  
Mac smiled: I already think you’re weird dude  
Charlie laughed and mac was grateful to hear it.  
Mac: You don’t have to be embarrassed man it’s okay.  
Charlie: I just don’t want you to think I’m crazy man. I-i don’t think I could even... move or talk or like anything, man.  
Mac: that doesn’t make you crazy, charlie. You have a mental illness. Things will get better.  
Charlie: I dont... think I can.. get better.  
Mac: No way man! You totally can!  
Charlie: I don’t know.. how to get better.  
Mac: We can learn, man! Together! We’re a team. It’s like ice skating, dude. You just need a little help!  
Charlie blurts out: I love you!  
Mac laughs: I love you too charlie. And besides, schizophrenia definitely isn’t the weirdest thing about you. Remember when you ate that rat cheese?  
Charlie: I told you a million times!! I was seeing why the rats weren’t eating it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that u love my story. I hope it changes ur life. I hope that now that u read this, u can achieve ur dreams. I hope this touched ur sweet angel heart.
> 
> Please like comment subscribe


End file.
